dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chan Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 찬열 / 灿烈 / Chan Yeol *'Nombre real:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol *'Nombre chino:' 朴灿烈 / Pŭ Càn Liè *'Nombre japonés:' パクチャンヨル / Paku Chanyoru *'Apodos: '''Happy Virus, Yoda, Dumbo, King of Dreps, Channie. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, DJ, Modelo, Actor, Productor y Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 186 cm *'Peso: 70 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Sobre el Artista 'Pre-Debut' Park Chan Yeol nació el 27 de noviembre de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió Hyundai High School en Apgujeong-dong, Seúl. Él tiene una hermana llamada Park Yoora, que es un locutor en la estación de radiodifusión MBC de Corea del Sur. Sus padres son dueños de un restaurante italiano Viva Polo en Seúl. Chanyeol fue admitido en una institución privada que actúa cuando tenía dieciséis años de edad, donde se convirtió en buen amigo de apartado P.O de Block B. En la actualidad es un estudiante con especialización en Gestión de la Cultura y del Arte en la Universidad de Kyung Hee cibernética junto a algunos de sus compañeros de EXO, Su Ho, Baekhyun y Kai. Después de ver Escuela de Rock en la escuela primaria, Chanyeol se interesó por la música y pronto comenzó a tocar la batería. Chanyeol, comenzó a soñar con ser cantante después de escuchar incondicional Kismet por Yoo Young-jin. Cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la secundaria, formó una banda llamada Heavy Noise con sus mejores amigos y juega con ellos durante unos tres años. En el año 2008, Chanyeol ganó el primer lugar en el concurso Smart Model Contest. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM Entertainment a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz. Mientras que el entrenamiento bajo SM Entertainment, empezó a girar su atención hacia rapear. 'Debut' El 22 de febrero del 2012, Chanyeol presentado como el ultimo integrante de nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue presentado en el teaser número 20. El 20 de septiembre del 2016, se reporto que Chanyeol participara en el proyecto de SM Entertainment, SM Station, con el lanzamiento de un nuevo sencillo junto con la banda norte-americana de Hip-Hop, Far East Movement, el DJ Marshmello y la cantante estadounidense Tinashe, titulado 'Freal Luv', que sera lanzado el 14 de octubre. Dramas *Memories of the Alhambra (tvN, 2018) *Secret Queen Makers (Naver TV, 2018) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) cameo *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) Extra Temas para Dramas *''Go Away Go Away (junto a Punch)'' tema para Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 (2020) * Stay With Me (junto a Punch) tema para Goblin (2016) Películas *So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) *Salute D'Amour (2015) Temas para Películas * I Hate You (junto a Yuan Shan Shan) tema para So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) Programas de TV *Master Key (SBS, 2017) Ep. 4 *Let’s Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2017, junto a Suho) Ep. 39 *Show! Music Core (MBC, 16.04.2016, como MC especial) *Happy Together (KBS2, 14.06.2016, junto a Chen y Su Ho) *Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Mnet, 2015, junto a Heize) Ep 9 *Law of the Jungle; Brunei Special (24.07.2015 - 28.08.2015) *18 Seconds (14 y 18.08.2015) *The Return of Superman (Ep. 79 14.06.2015, junto a Baekhyun) *Dating Alone (11 y 18.04.2015) *Hello Counselor (13.04.2015, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *Star Golden Bell (19.02.2015) *Inkigayo (09.11.2014, como MC especial) *Roommate (04.05.2014 al 14.09.2014) *We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Suho y otros más) *Law of the Jungle; Micronesia (20.12.2013 - 21.02.2014) *Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *Star Face-Off Chuseok Special: "The beatles" (20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *Immortal Song 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *The STAR (09.08.13) *Hello Counselor (KBS) (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *lee dong wook junto CHANYEOL - SBS V LIVE (2017-07-12) *Choi Hwa Jung Power Time (23.06.2015, junto a Sehun y Chen) *Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (15.06.2015, junto a Kai y Suho) *Youngstreet (23.04.2015 junto a Chen y Chanyeol) *SBS Power FM K.Will's Young Street (15.03.2014, junto a Chen) *KBS-R Cool FM Kiss The Radio (13.01.14, junto a Kai) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *KBS Cool FM Jang Yoon Ju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Kai) *MBC Younha Starry Night Radio (16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekhyun, y D.O) *KBS Cool FM Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) '' *'2012:' PUMA push BUTTON ''(junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) Vídeos Musicales *SUPER JUNIOR D&E - Chok chok dance (2015) *Zhou Mi - Rewind (2014) *K.Will - You Don't Know Love (2013) *Girls' Generation-TTS - Twinkle (2012) *Girls' Generation - Genie (Japanese Ver.) (2010) Pre-Debut *TVXQ - HAHAHA Song (2008) Pre-Debut Discografía 'Single Digital' 'Single Digital Colaborativos' Colaboraciones ' *Far East Movement X Marshmello - Freal Luv (feat. Chanyeol & Tinashe) (2016) *Yesung - Confession (2016) *Heize - Don't Make Money (2015) (Unpretty Rapstar 2) *Henry Lau - Bad Girl (2014) *Zhou Mi - Rewind (2014) (Kor. Ver.) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: EXO **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Fuego. *'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-SC *'Educación:' **Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. (Graduado) **Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee. (Graduado) *'Entrenamiento:' 4 años como aprendiz de SM (desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), Inglés (Medio), Español (Básico), Japonés (Básico), Chino (Básico). *'Color favorito:' Negro *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Instrumentos:' Piano, batería y guitarra. *'Lema:' "No importa lo duro o difícil que sea, siempre seré positivo y sonreiré como un tonto." * En el 2008 ganó el premio Smart Model Contest. *Escribió el rap de la versión coreana de 'Rewind' (Canción debut de Zhou Mi). *Escribió el 'OST Last Hunter' (Law of the Jungle). *Escribió la canción logo para la radio Youngstreet, titulada 'Youngstreet'. *Participó en la composición de la canción 'Promise' que es parte del álbum repackage 'Love me Right'. *Escribió el rap de la canción 'Lightsaber' la cual es el single de la colaboración con Star Wars. *Escribió la canción 'Heaven' que es parte del album 'EX'ACT'. *Apareció en el VCR de Girls' Generation The Best Live at Tokyo Dome 2014 junto a Su Ho. * Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular láser para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible al flash y a la luz del sol. * Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba Siren. * Fue voluntario en el RCF, un refugio de niños discapacitados, junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K. Jugó con los niños y limpió el lugar. * Chanyeol fue elegido #7 en el Top 10 "Los ídolos masculinos más bonitos que las chicas" de Mnet Super Idol Chart Show. * En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (BaekHyun, Su Ho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí". * En su cumpleaños número 23, una de las comunidades de fans de Chanyeol llamada “Park Chanyeol Baidu Bar” fue la responsable de entregar este regalo tan alucinante. Ellos reunieron 30 millones de wones Coreanos ($26,000 aproximadamente) en menos de tres horas, lo cual fue suficiente para comprarle un bosque a su estrella dentro del World Cup Park en Seúl a través del proyecto forestal “Star Forest Proyect” de Tree Planet. * Hizo una colaboración con Ye Sung para su primer álbum solista, en la canción CONFESSION, en la cual canta el rap. *El OST "Stay With Me" que realizó para el drama Goblin junto a la cantante Punch alcanzó los 100 Millones de reproducciones en YouTube incluso antes del aniversario de su lanzamiento. Esto lo convierte en el primer OST en lograrlo, al igual que una de las pocas canciones solistas del K-Pop. *Tiene varios tatuajes: #LOEY: Es la firma de sus composiciones y música (su nombre al revés) #Una guitarra: Por su amor a la música, también ha mencionado que tiene otro significado pero no dio más detalles #L-1485: Referencia hacía el amor a sus fans, ya que el dia 05/08/14 se creó el fan club de Exo "EXO-L". Explicó "Todos ustedes siempre serán parte de mi cuerpo hasta el día de mi muerte". #Mono: Por su año de nacimiento, el año del mono (signo zodiacal chino) Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Personal *Weibo Oficial *SoundCloud Oficial *Youtube Oficial Galería Chan Yeol01.jpg Chan Yeol02.jpg Chan Yeol03.jpg Chan Yeol04.jpg Chan Yeol05.jpg 331px-Chan Yeol06.jpg Chan_Yeol7.jpg Chanyeol08.jpg Videografía Junggigo X Chan Yeol - Let Me Love You|Junggigo X Chan Yeol - Let Me Love You STATION X 찬열 (CHANYEOL) X 세훈 (SEHUN) 'We Young' MV|Chan Yeol & Se Hun - We Young STATION 3 CHANYEOL 찬열 '봄 여름 가을 겨울 (SSFW)' MV| SSFW Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KDJ Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín